Dark Water
by Lil-Randomer
Summary: When 6 friends plan to prank a bully things don't go exactly as planned. When your life gets turned upside down who do you turn to? Friends, Lovers, Drama, Murderers? OC


**Name:** Cassie Ann Matthews  
******Hometown:**Oregon  
******Gender:**** Female**  
******Race:** White. ******Ethnicity:** American  
******Age:**** 16**

******Height:**** 5'7**

******Fluent Language(s): ****English & French.**  
******Sexual Orientation:****Straight****. ** **Relationship Status:** Taken  
******Employment:** Student.  
******Living Arrangement:** Lives with her dad  
**Looks:** Long brown hair, Bright Blue eyes, very tall and Athletic body

* * *

The wooden tables were cold but not as cold as the stare we were receiving from the detectives interviewing us. Rocky moved his hand onto mine in comfort but I was too numb too feel it, this situation could have been avoided but of course nothing is that simple. I heard the detective sigh and said "Cassie, tell me what happened leading up to you coming here" he raised his hands motioning to the police station we were all currently in.

I looked down at my dirt covered hands and breathed deeply, ready to begin the story of which will always be burned into my memory…

I was looking at the menu board in Figaro's trying to decide whether I should have a slice of pizza or not when I heard the hyper scream of "CASSIE" I turned quickly to see my 2 best friends Marty & Clyde and Boyfriend Rocky looking at me as well as the rest of the population in Figaro's.

"Thanks for that Martini" I mused rolling my eyes at the crazy boy, Marty takes some getting used to but the one thing I do know about him is he doesn't let you in his life easily but once you're in he will be crazy protective.

I felt Rocky's arm slide across my shoulder and his lips against my temple "Hey Cass, How did you get here so quick?" I looked at Clyde who I've known since we were in diapers, I smirked and answered "I faked cramps" making his face screw up in disgust. I laughed knowing Clyde was uncomfortable about woman problems seeing as he has 2 gay dads and hasn't really been educated, something Marty loves to tease him about on a daily basis.

I felt Rocky shift next to me "are we gonna get something I'm starving" he asked us pulling out his wallet "do you want anything babe?" he offered "No thanks I'm on a diet" I replied patting my stomach making Marty grab my stomach with both hands and shake me a little "you don't need to diet Cass, I can nearly put both of my hands around you. Rocky give me a hand!" before I knew what was happening both Marty and Rocky were tickling my sides making me squeal in amusement. The more I tried to get them to stop the more they continued.

The boys all soon got their pizza and we walked out of Figaro's. I looked at rocky when he grabbed my hand and couldn't help but laugh as he had his bag on his head.

"Hey, you know that fat kid, George, who they keep holding back from graduating middle school?" we all nodded at Rocky when he asked us this.

"Yeah, I hate that guy" Marty replied nonchalantly looking at Rocky.

"He beat up Sam" We all looked shocked at this confession. Poor Sammy that boy is like a little brother to all of us.

"No".

"Hey, you know when we were at Rollins, that crazy kid chased me across the field and cracked my head open with a bat" Clyde mumbled making us laugh, Marty teasingly ruffled Clyde's head saying "Finally, an explanation".

"Yeah, anyway...He's a real pig" Clyde mumbled back to us.

"He's always stating at me, it's kind of creepy" I moaned with a pout on my lips making them all look at me and smile.

"It's because he has a crush on you" Clyde teased knowing I hated the fact that the kid liked me, I especially disliked it now I know he's beating up Sam.

"eurghhhh" I retorted sticking my tongue out childishly making him shake his head at me. I turned and took a bite out of Rocky's pizza causing him to playfully smacking my nose.

Marty turned to Rocky and stated "I say we smoke that ham" this led to a debate about what they should do to the 'Pig' this meaning George.

"Yeah? Make some ham sandwiches?"

"Pork chop-ify him. Spam-icize him".

"Link sausage-ize him!"

"Squeal, piggy! Squeal!" Marty shouted loudly making me jump and push him and him in turn throwing his arm around my shoulder"

"No, screw that guy" Clyde mumbled with a bit of venom in his voice which shocked me but Clyde has had his fair share of bullying.

"You'd really like to do that, wouldn't you, Clyde?" Marty jested, Rocky snorted at this and claimed "You're projecting, Marty" "Projecting?" I pushed Marty's arm off my shoulder so I could explain to him "That's when you say something, that someone else...You say that they want to do, when you're the one who wants to do it" this made Clyde and Rocky snicker as Marty looked from me and smirked at Rocky.

"No, no, no. That's good.

That's good.

Hold up, Rocky. Back up. I got something for you.

Just a little..." Marty grabbed Rocky's arm stopping him from walking a put his hand in his pocket searching for something but instead of taking something out he punched Rocky hard in the shoulder causing us to laugh.

"Oh, you son of a bitch!" Rocky exclaimed bending over and holding his arm in pain, I couldn't help at laugh at Marty's 'innocent' face as he put his hands up in surrender and said "I was just projecting"

"Oh, you asshole!"

"Haha he got you good babe" I laughed moving over to him to rub his arm, he looked down to me and asked "You going with Clyde?" I nodded my head and explained "Yeah I'm tutoring him in math. Bye" I kissed him and ran to catch up with Clyde and Marty.

* * *

**_Rocky_**

I walked to sam's school with a smile and trying to wipe Cassie's lipstick off my face. I saw Sam sat on the step and waiting for me, I looked at his face which was still covered in bruises. That little fatty was going to get it we just needed a plan.

"Hey" I shouted throwing my bag on the step, "Get beat up today?" I said picking the bag back up. Sammy looked at me not amused

"See any new scars?" I looked but couldn't see anything but I still felt pissed every time I see his face covered in bruises.

"Got any more gum?" he shook his head smirking "I'm chewing the whole pack. Why, you want some?" still smirking he pulled some out of his mouth and looked at me wondering if I'd eat it. I took it from him and chucked it in my mouth of course I was gonna fucking eat it.

"Tasty"

We walked home playing the game we always play 'would you rather'.

"Ok. Jennifer Lopez or the girl who sits behind you in school?" I laughed thinking about the girl who sits behind me at school, Judy she had the biggest glasses and no figure. "J. Lo"

"OK, I think I got one. Tie him to a tree, pour some honey on his face, and leave him there all day and night" I smiled thinking of how good an idea was but Sam didn't seem so pleased.

"Why?" he asked looking at me confused..

"It's for the bugs, so they'd get on him and bite him" he still didn't look very happy and disappointed.

"No, we can't do that" his shook his head in sadness.

"Why not?"

"Well, what if a bear came?" any excuse to not get back his bully and Sam thinks of it, its like he doesn't even want to get him back.

"Shut up" I pushed him and ruffled his hair, its times like these he reminds me that he's still a kid.

We stopped walking and just looked out into the sky and took everything in, I heard Sam sigh beside me.

"You know, if we hurt him, we'd be just as bad as him" he was right and I knew it but seeing your little brother in pain was not something I could handle.

"So we need to hurt him without really hurting him" I really wanted Sammy to confront this and not be a pussy about it but I don't think he would stand up for himself.

"I mean, if you could think of something like that, then..." he trailed off.

"Then what?"

"I don't know" he answered sounding upset again, but I think I had a plan to hurt him but not physically and I had the perfect girl to help me.

"All right, Heather Locklear or Shannen Doherty?" I asked him throwing my bag in front of me. "Uhh Don't know who Heather Locklear is" . I looked at him shocked "You don't...? Dude!" Sam laughed at me looking like himself again. Now to get home and put this plan together and the hardest part will be persuade a certain someone.

* * *

**_Cassie_**

I had just gotten home from clyde's and walked into my house I wasn't expecting a upbeat father in the living room "dad" I asked quietly as he was usually at work by now or drunk. He barely lifted his head up to talk to me it had been like this for years now. Thing is we used to be this big shot family until my mom found out my dad had cheated on her but also that she had cheated on him too, she also had a DNA test done on me and my little brother it turns out I'm dad's kid but Noah wasn't so she took Noah and left.

"Oh it's you" he said in a slightly happy but still unpleasant voice we hadn't gotten on since then everything just seemed to fall apart but we still lived a lavish lifestyle he wore expensive suits and I had what ever I wanted as long as we didn't have to talk about it.

"Uhh what are you doing here" I asked timidly still very confused why absentee father was happy.

"Well Cassie I live here too if you didn't notice plus we have a dinner reservation to get to" he told me when I looked at him blankly he sighed and explained a little more forcefully "you and I are going out to dinner with a business partner, so go and get dress tidy"

"I cant go i'm meeting Rocky and Marty soon" not that he looked like he cared as his shook his head.

"No not tonight now go get dressed, I don't know why you hang around with those boys anyway they're bad influences" I shook my head and walked to my bedroom and thought about the day I met Rocky Merrick.

I smoothed out my short shorts and top, it was milly's birthday today me and Noah had been invited to go to her party. I held Noah's hand as we walked to the house that had all the pink balloons and load music blaring. I knocked on the door and Milly answered.

"Cassie! Noah" she shouted and launched herself at me, Noah gave her the present we had both picked out and ran out to the bouncy castle. I was still stuck at the door with milly wrapped around me.

"Happy Birthday Mills" I told her trying to pry her off me but it wasn't helping, I was lucky Milly's mom Jenny came to help me.

"Come on Milly lets introduce Cassie to some people" Jenny lead me outside by my shoulders we hadn't been in the neighbourhood that long so I didn't know many people.

Milly ran outside and grabbed two boys, well one was a teen and the other was Milly's age. "Rocky, Sam this is Cassie and her little brother is the one over on the bouncy castle with ice cream everywhere" I looked at her confused but soon saw what she was talking about my little brother had managed to fill himself up with ice cream but has also managed to cover himself in it.

"Damn!" I muttered the boy had only been here 5 minutes he definitely works fast. I heard a laugh from the teen in front of me and looked up to see a good looking face.

"Hey i'm Rocky" he told me smiling and blushing a little. "Little brothers ey" he laughed ruffling Sam's hair who I guessed was his little brother.

"Yeah can't live with them..." I trailed off "...And you can't live without them" he picked up where I stopped. His smile never faltered and I liked that.

From then on me and Rocky were inseparable he introduced me to Marty but I already knew Clyde as our mothers grew up together. Rocky had been with me through everything like my mom running away, Noah being my half brother, my suicide attempts and Drugs & Alcohol but he never seemed like it bothered him and I always wondered why until the day he told me that he was in love with him and I guess I was always in love with him too.

"Cassie! Are you ready or not!" I heard my dad or Paul as I call him now shout to me.

"Nearly" I called back looking at my outfit in the mirror I think It was okay I mean he never said it was anything important. I was wearing my peach colored leather jacket, a black ruffled button up, ripped skinny jeans and black heels, I left my hair straight and had smokey eye make up on. I walked down to where my dad was waiting for me in his suit and he looked like he had made more of an effort than usual.

"Great. Lets go" he said we got into his BMW and drove away to 'Grazie' which was an up scale restaurant we walked inside to the maître d

"Hi we're with the Brooklands party" Paul said in his upper class voice like he never slummed it before the drunken bastard.

"Ah yes sir the party of 6" I looked at my dad confused, a party of 6 meant that 4 more people were going to be there so why did I need to be here. The maître d lead us to the table which held my dads boss, a upper class woman, man and boy who looked my age.

" Hello everyone I hope we're not late" everyone started laughing in that snotty laugh all those posh people do. I know were supposedly high class but we're not the snotty kind.

"No Paul you are exactly on time just how we like it and this must be Cassie your beautiful daughter and what a beauty she is. Hi i'm Sharon Brookfied hopefully a new partner of your fathers" ok but this still doesn't explain why I am here usually Paul would just leave me at home and let me do what I want.

"Hi i'm Tyler" I heard a voice next to me say I turned to see the charming looking boy but he's got nothing on Rocky. He pulls out the seat next to him and I see everyone staring at us like something special was happening.

"Thanks" I took off my jacket and sat down next to Tyler who proceeded to ask me load of questions about myself while my dad was talking to his boss and 'hopeful' new business parter and her husband. I could see my dad looking at me so I started to listen to what they we're saying.

"So it's settled then my company will join yours and we'll split the profits and I'll be glad to see Cassie and Tyler get a lot closer." Sharon said very chirpy, I had no idea what she was on about.

"Um excuse me?" I asked her, she smiled at me like I was being silly and I felt my dad nudge me "Yes Cassie. Sharon wishes for you and Tyler to be together for this deal to go through" my dad said in a chirpy/ aggressive voice. "Don't ruin this for me" he whispered dangerously.

I jumped out of my seat and could feel myself getting angry this was borderline crazy he was trying to sell me of to some chirpy lady and her son!

"I can't believe you dad you know I love Rocky and I can't believe you would actually do this!" I grabbed my jacket on pulled it on as I stomped towards the door, I could see people staring at me as I slammed the door open. I felt a strong hand around my arm and pulled me back "I can not believe what you did inside, you've embarrassed me in front of my boss and colleagues" dad shouted at me whilst shaking me.

"Me?! You nearly just sold me off to someone I mean I can't believe you stooped so low, now I know why mom left you!" I shouted but was abruptly cut off by my dad slapping me and screaming "Shut up Karen"

I looked at him with tears in my eyes and holding my cheek "i'm not her dad, i'm not mom" I whispered to him and caught a taxi to where Rocky was.

The taxi pulled up on the top of the water fall and I paid him the money and left still wiping the tears away. I saw Marty's car on the cliff where it always was when we hung out and started walking to it.

I could see all the guys sitting in the car smoking and tapped on the passenger side window where Rocky was sitting, All the guys jumped and Rocky opened the door opened to which Marty and Rocky wolf whistled at me until they realised I was crying, they all jumped out of the car and asked what was wrong, I felt a hand on my cheek and surprisingly saw it was Marty who had spotted the hand print. I told them all about the dinner to which they all looked pissed and Marty seemed as angry as Rocky. When the story was told we all sat back in the car, I sat on Rocky's lap and cuddled into him.

"Back to what we were saying I think it's a totally wild plan" Marty said sounding excited. I sat up and looked at Rocky who was looking a little nervous.

"What plan" I asked him confused. He was still looking very nervous which now got me a little suspicious.

"Don't be mad ok Cass, It's also the only plan Sam would agree to"Rocky told me with his hands up to a surrender. Rocky then told me the 'plan' but said the only way George would go for it was because he had and I quoted "A huge one for me" Yeah thanks.

"He's just a little fucking Gandhi, isn't he?" Marty muttered making us all laugh.

"Like a fucking white Martin Luther King. All we need now is a boat" Rocky told us, I wanted nothing to do with this plan.

"Hey, my neighbour's got a boat in her back yard that she never uses" Clyde to us making me frown at him in surprise.

"Does that mean you're in?" I asked him still surprised.

"Do you actually think he'll go for it?" I shook my head this plan had bad written all over it.

"Oh, please. George'll get a hard-on as soon as he picks up the phone" Marty laughed and winked at me" Cass will throw on some of that "sweet girl" charm of hers. Kid's desperate. Stupid. It's human nature"

"All I know is, is I'm getting a hard-on just thinking about it" Rocky said feeling up my side smirking this is where Marty would usually say something dirty but he just looked at Rocky's hand angrily which really shocked me.

"Your mom don't need the car Saturday, does she?"

"The only thing my mom needs on Saturdays is Valium" Marty told us when snapped out of whatever trance he was in.

"What do you think, Clyde? Do we want to give Georgie Porgie a little taste of his own medicine? Huh?" Rocky asked looking back to Clyde who still looked like he was still ok with the plan. "Be some good, clean fun, don't you think?" "Yeah, he deserves it, doesn't he?" I was still disappointed in how excited Clyde seemed he was supposed to be the sensible one out of all of us.

"If there's one thing that can't be argued, it's that that fat freak deserves whatever he's got coming to him" I kind of agreed with Marty but surely there was a better way than this. Rocky passed me the weed and I took a puff then passed it to Marty who held it out to Clyde. "Dude, what'd I tell you?" I've got to admit i'm proud of Clyde, Mary's always trying to make him do stuff he doesn't want to do but he sticks by himself and doesn't let Marty pressure him.

"You don't smoke herb" Marty said in a flat tone knowing that Clyde didn't want it.

"Yeah, so get it out of my face" I could feel Rocky laughing quietly under me and I had a smirk on my face too. "Faggot" Marty said to us quietly knowing it would piss off or upset Clyde but it pisses me off too."For fuck sake Marty!" I shouted, glaring at him. I saw him move the mirror so he could look at Clyde

"Clyde-o, I'm just fucking with you. You're not a faggot, all right? OK?" Clyde still didn't seem happy with this but Marty did seem sincere which is weird because he never usually cares what he says. "Fist bump? Fist bump?" Clyde reluctantly fist bumped with Marty and I smiled knowing that they'll be ok in like 5 minutes, they always were. "OK, zero kilter. Besides, I like your dads, Clyde. I never knew any homosexual men personally until I met them. They're not so bad" this was getting weirder by the minute Marty never really says anything nice about anyone.

"Don't you think so, Rocky?" Marty said to Rocky in a camp voice, Ah there it was I knew he couldn't be polite forever he'd probably burst. I glared at Marty again as Clyde got out of the car and Rocky followed him but I stayed in the car with Marty so I could let those two talk and I bash some common courtesy in Martini. "

Why do you do it Marty?" I asked him softly looking at him through my lashes. I saw him shrug his shoulders and honestly I don't think even he knows why he does it. It was quite for a few minutes until I heard Marty clear his throat.

"So where are you staying tonight, I mean you don't want to go back near your dad. I don't want you to go back to your dad's its not safe for you anymore" I snorted my family dynamic wasn't perfect but it was all that I had.

"why do you care?" I whispered pulling my jacket closer and looking at Rocky and Clyde who were deep in conversation. I felt Marty touch my arm where my dad had grabbed me, making me flinch a little.

"I've always cared about you, definitely more than I care for others. I mean I actually like spending time with you" Lately Marty has been saying more caring things to me and being more protective, I don't know what's gotten into him. I heard the car door open and saw the boys get in, Marty quickly took his arm away from me and turned to Clyde and apologized. I looked at Rocky and raised my eyebrow to which he just nodded signalling that Clyde was fine now.

"So do you wanna stay and mine tonight, I don't want you around your dad tonight. My mom will understand" funny both Marty and Rocky said the same thing I guess its not a great idea to be home tonight, I just nodded sadly. I looked a Marty "Can we go to my place so I can pick up some clothes?" he just gave me a sad smile and nodded.

We drove back to my house in complete silence, we had pulled up to my drive but none of us moved. I breathed in a deep breath and got out of the car to which all 3 boys did too. I turned to look at them "What are you doing?" "you didn't think we were going to let you go in there alone, did you?" Clyde told me smirking, Rocky grabbed my hand and led me to the front door. I opened the door and everything was the same as before we left for dinner but that didn't mean he wasn't here. "DAD?" I shouted around but there was no answer "I guess he's still not here, Come on".

I walked to my room and turn on the lights, nothing had changed he hasn't been here. I walked to my dresser and picked out some clothes, pyjamas, make up and other necessities and put them in my overnight bag. I turned around to see the guys looking at different aspects of my room, Clyde was looking at my photos, Rocky was looking at my CDs and Marty was rifling through my underwear drawer. "Marty!" I screamed at him "Put those down" he had picked up probably the raunchiest bra and panties I had.

Clyde and Rocky had turn around at his point and both had they're eyebrows raised. "Dude!" Rocky said in a low tone but didn't sound angry, more amused if anything. Marty dropped them back in the draw and walked away. Rocky made his was over to me "So why have I never seen those" he asked with a smirk on his face. I smacked his shoulder playfully and walked back out of the room.

Again we were back in the car this time we were all heading to Rocky's. The ride wasn't long because Rocky doesn't live that far from me, Mary's the only one who lives further away and that's because he lives in a trailer park.

"Come on lets get inside and put the plan into action" Rocky said excitedly, we all went in the house and Mr and Mrs Merrick were sat at the kitchen table. "Hey mom" Rocky shouted still very hyper, Rocky's mom Amanda looked up at us "Hi boys and Cassie" her smile soon faded when she saw the look and hand print on my face. Rocky nodded at us to go through to his bedroom, well his and Sam's. We walked through the door and there was Sam sitting on his bed watching TV.

"Hey Sammy" I said quietly as I walked to Rocky's bed and lay down on it. I could hear rocky and his mom coming closer to the room so I sat up knowing she'd probably try and comfort me. "Oh Cassie you can stay here as long as you need sweetpea. Rocky just told me what happened" Amanda sat by my side and handed me a cold ice pack for my face. I smiled at her she was so nice, better than my own mom "Thanks" Amanda gave me a smile hug and pointed at the boys "you boys better be nice to her, you hear!" I smiled and poked my tongue out at them. As soon as Amanda left the room all the boys tackled me to the bed and started tickling. "Ok Ok get of me please" I tried to say through my laughter.

They all sat up and went back to where they were sitting, Rocky handed me the phone "What?" I asked him confused. "Its time to get the plan into action" he told me. I jumped of the bed "No way I am not doing this" I started pacing around the room. "Come on Cass your the only one he would trust enough to go boating with us" Rocky told me desperate, I shook my head but when I looked at Sam he looked so sad and I had no choice.

"Ok but if this goes wrong I am not taking the blame for it" i'm in enough trouble with my dad as it is!" they all cheered as soon as I said I would do it, i'm not happy with my choice but Sam is like my little brother. Rocky dialled the number for me and I took a deep breath and waited.

"Hello? George?"

"Hello?"

"Hey, hey. This is Cassie Matthews" I told him whilst the guys all gave me a thumbs up.

"Ohh… H...Hey Cassie" I smiled hearing him sound nervous, I could see Marty mouthing 'Flirt with him' and cringed a little.

"I got your number off the call list. Is that OK?" I told him putting on a little cute voice and internally hating myself.

"Yeah that fine" George said sounding shocked that I was actually calling him.

"Great. Well, what I wanted to call you about was..." I stopped as I really didn't know what to say, nobody had told me the exact details. I could see rocky writing on a piece of paper and handed it to me.

"Is that I'm inviting you to... To a party for Sam. Now, I know that you two have been having some trouble lately. But you know what? He's always talking about how cool you are. And it would really mean a lot to us if you could come"

"What's the party for?"

"It's his birthday. It's on Saturday at noon" I told him sounding like I wanted him to come, I could see the guys listening on the other phone and Marty giving me hand gestures.

"Yeah I'd love to come. I'll have to ask my mom to drive me though" I could hear Marty giving me a silent cheer so I through a ball at him which I found on the ground.

"I can pick you up if you'd like" emphasising the 'I' so he'll think its just me picking him up.

"Where is it?"

"We're going on a boating trip. You like boating?"

"Oh cool I've been boating before it was really cool" I heard him take in big breath when I said boating it was like he was scared but didn't want to say no.

"Yeah, awesome. So the only thing that I can really ask you to do, is not tell too many people. Because we didn't really invite a lot of people, and...And, you know, everyone knows everybody in this town.

And you tell your parents, parents will tell other parents, and those parents will tell their kids. And pretty soon everyone who didn't get invited Will be sitting at home, crying. We don't want that, do we?"

"No I wont tell anyone if you done want me to" it made me a little sad that this boy would probably be willing to do anything I said.

"There you go. So do you want me to pick you up at noon?"

"Yeah great!." I feel like a horrible person doing this but it was for Sam that's all I have to think about.

"Awesome! So I will see you at noon, George. Have a great day. Bye" as soon as I put the phone down I sighed and dropped onto the bed. I felt Rocky put his arm around me.

"Oh, God" Marty started laughing like the cat who got the cream, he really is enjoying this and i'm starting to wonder who he's doing this for Sam or Himself.

"What did he say?" Sammy asked me quietly, I opened my eyes and looked at him. "He said he would love to go" everyone started cheering and I felt Rocky pat my shoulders and whispered to me "I knew you could do it" way to make me feel better Rock.

"He'd love to go. Oh, I'd love to go" Marty started making inappropriate sexual movements with the phone. "I'd love to... If you could just... I'd love, love, love to go. Oh, I'd love to go! Come here" Marty got up and grabbed me and Sam then through us on the bed and started ticking us

"Say uncle." he carried on tickling me and then Rocky and Clyde joined in at this point me and Sam had no choice.

"Uncle"

"Uncle who?"

"Uncle Martini!" we both shouted still laughing.

* * *

First Chapter in the story hope you liked it, i will be sticking to the storyline but straying off a bit :)


End file.
